


In the Cards

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You seem lonely, miss. The Captain was wondering if you would care to join him for dinner.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cards

The scent of sizzling meat and spices wafted through the air as you stepped into the restaurant; it made your mouth water and your stomach growl in anticipation. You eagerly searched the crowded tables for your date, hoping he had already arrived. Out of anxiousness you had barely eaten a thing all day and now you were positively starving. He was nowhere to be found, however, and so you let yourself be led away to your table where you would be forced to wait, alone and hungry.

As you wound your way through the tables, a waiter crossed your path, a large platter of spaghetti balanced precariously in one hand. He attempted to veer out of your path, but it was too late and before you knew it the platter was flying straight towards the front of your beautiful – and not to mention expensive – evening gown. Time seemed to stand still for a moment and you screwed your eyes shut as you braced for impact.

But it never came.

A lean, unfamiliar arm snaked itself about your waist and tugged, sending you stumbling backwards into something hard and warm with a slight huff. You opened your eyes to find the platter had fallen harmlessly to the floor by your feet and the waiter apologising profusely. You ignored him and tilted your head to look into the face of your saviour. His arm loosened its hold and he stepped away, watching you with an unreadable expression.

“I’m sorry, miss.” He bowed his head, long blond strands of hair fell like drapes about his tattooed face. “Fate sought to make a fool of a pretty girl, and I just couldn’t let that happen.”

You blushed at the compliment. “No, I’m glad you did. Thank you, sir.” You offered him a short bow of gratitude, much to the amusement of his companions.

“Don’t mention it,” he said. “Enjoy your date.”

“How did you-?” 

But he had already turned away, followed closely by his strange, hooded companions. You watched him go with mixture of confusion and awe on your flushed face.

You shook yourself from your daze and took your place at the table set for two. You tried to wait patiently, but every few minutes your eyes would inevitably be drawn to the mysterious blond man across the room. He would meet your gaze every time, as if he had were predicting you every move, and you would glance away hurriedly as your cheeks burned red. And yet you could not keep your eyes away for long.

He had taken out a deck of Tarot cards and was arranging them carefully before him. By now, you cared not whether he noticed you staring, and you had long since forgotten about your date. Apparently, your date had forgotten about you too as almost half an hour had passed and he still had not shown. You could not bring yourself to care.

Your view was suddenly obscured by the figure of a man in robes, one you recognised as a companion of the blond man. He smirked at you.

“You seem lonely, miss. The Captain was wondering if you would care to join him for dinner.”

You blushed, casting a shy glance at the ‘Captain’. “I couldn’t possibly. I have a date.”

The man chuckled. “He said you’d say that. He told me to give you a message.”

“And what’s that?”

The man’s countenance turned serious and he looked you in the eye. “He’s not coming. The Captain is always right, miss.”

You sighed. “I don’t need a psychic to tell me I’ve been stood up. Tell your Captain I’ll gladly take him up on his offer.”

The man grinned and offered you his arm. “You can tell him yourself.”

Anxiously, you let him lead you across the room to where the blond was seated at a table for two, his crew arranged behind him in a semi-circle. You could feel their eyes on you as you approached and you felt yourself blush at the attention. The blond seemed to notice your discomfort and waved a hand to dismiss the onlookers as you seated yourself opposite.

“I apologise for my crew. Though, I can’t blame them. I too can barely keep my eyes off you.”

You blushed and averted your gaze.

“Basil Hawkins,” he announced. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?”

The corner of your lips quirked and you gave him a shy look. “Shouldn't you already know the answer to that?”

In the first display of emotion you had seen from the man thus far, he returned the smile, his eyes glinting with amusement. “I should, but where’s the fun in that?”

You chuckled. “I’m [Name].”

Hawkins took your hand in his and brought it to his mouth, his eyes never leaving yours. The soft touch of his lips against your skin sent shudders up your spine.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, [Name].”

You shuddered again at the sound of your name on his tongue.

“Would you like to know your future, [Name]?”

“Yes,” you breathed, to his amusement.

“Then let’s see what’s in the cards for you tonight.”

He shuffled the tarot deck carefully, watching you closely with a smirk on his face. He drew the first card and placed it flat on the table, followed closely by another. You had no idea what they meant, but when the third card was placed face up and the man opposite you grinned with triumph, your cheeks flamed.

The Lovers.

“How intriguing,” he hummed.

“What do they say?” you asked, swallowing hard.

“It appears your future…” He smirked again. “Lies in my bed.”


End file.
